With the increasing concern over energy conservation, there is a desire to minimize the amount of heated air from a dwelling that is permitted to enter a fireplace, hence to minimize room heat loss via the fireplace flue or chimney. Ideally, fireplace screens close the fireplace opening when the fireplace is not in use. Fireplace screens having a frame on which two or more glass door elements are slidably or hingedly mounted to provide access to the fireplace are therefore increasingly being used to control the draft of air entering the fireplace.
Mesh type screens, such as those of a woven metallic mesh, mounted for opening and closing like draperies are frequently provided behind firescreen glass doors to prevent flying sparks from the fireplace from escaping when the doors are open. In some cases mesh screen doors pivotally mounted on the firescreen frame are provided instead of the drapery-type mesh.
One problem with drapery type mesh screens and pivotally mounted mesh doors is that they must be hand operated to gain access to the fireplace hearth area. Thus, the user must put down logs or the like, or must leave the mesh open while gathering wood up, thus causing some inconvenience to the user and potential danger to the dwelling place.